


Duetto Notturno

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, il rating è 'teen and up' per gli umani, per i time lord sarebbe explicit, richiami a Lungbarrow, se non l'avete letto fatelo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ma <i>lei</i>, adesso, <i>lei</i> a bordo chissà dove sulla TARDIS, nel groviglio di stanze interne che neanche lui conosce completamente. <i>Lei</i> che non conosce regola, sta giocando secondo le regole di casa, quella casa di cui gli ha promesso, giurato e spergiurato di conoscere le coordinate (falso), e alla quale vorrebbe tornare in sua compagnia (vero, forse. Sicuramente interessante. Molto molto invitante. Pericoloso).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duetto Notturno

**Duetto Notturno**

 

 

Gli umani questo non possono capirlo.

Non è colpa loro. Non c'è colpa nell'essere fatti diversamente. Non c'è colpa nel possedere sensi diversi.

Inferiori?

No, non strettamente parlando. Ci sono cose che soltanto il buonsenso spicciolo degli umani è in grado di spiegare, che soltanto il loro coraggio a volte ridicolo è in grado di affrontare.

Di fronte ad un essere quasi immortale, sono piccole formiche testarde costantemente al lavoro, per quanto quel lavoro sia enorme, infinito e spesso inutile.

Non è colpa loro se non sanno guardare al di là del proprio naso, o andare al di là dei propri sensi. È già tanto che siano coscienti di sé, e se questa considerazione è leggermente condiscendente, non c'è nessuno a sentirla se non il Dottore e il sussurro da spazio profondo della TARDIS che accarezza i suoi pensieri.

Rose, Martha, Donna, Amy, Clara, nessuna di loro ha mai potuto capire fino in fondo. (Forse Donna, forse Donna avrebbe capito, ma non ne ha avuto la possibilità. Dolore, senso di colpa. Li scaccia a malincuore, prima che tingano gli infiniti frattali dei suoi pensieri di tinte scure. Non è il momento di lasciarsi trasportare dai colori forti e da ricordi ai quali non può sfuggire, ma che può zittire per qualche minuto).

Il calore degli umani è intossicante, è come una droga. È terribilmente dolce e tenace, lusinghiero e così facile da amare e rendere indispensabile.

Il Dottore proviene da una razza che considera la sessualità qualcosa di animale e inutile. Francamente, anche dopo la fine della maledizione su Gallifrey, certi vecchi modi di pensare sono rimasti indietro, aggrappati all'oro e al rosso degli arazzi e degli emblemi con la tenacia di polvere umida e stantia.

Esseri quasi immortali hanno generazioni molto lente e pochi figli, troppo tempo per pensare. È un popolo di anziani e bambini troppo concentrati nella burocrazia e nei propri giochi (spesso l'una e l'altra cosa coincidono) per abbassarsi ad un concetto tanto basilare.

Eppure, mentre giace abbandonato e sveglissimo nel suo letto a bordo della TARDIS, il Dottore ricorda con chiarezza cristallina di non essere sempre così.

È cambiato molte volte, ha desiderato e cercato e ha ignorato. Si è ritenuto superiore. Si è ritenuto inferiore. Ha arso e si è spento. Ha amato come un mortale e ha ributtato giù quell'amore quando ha rischiato di restarci bruciato. La scottatura non è mai guarita.

Non è così per tutti, chiaramente.

Il Corsaro, per esempio, possiede forse l'intera carica sensuale sottratta al resto del loro popolo prima dalla maledizione e poi dall'eccessivo interesse per la scienza e la politica.

Più di una volta il Dottore si è lasciato attrarre dal suo calore insopportabile, dalla sua risata e dalla facilità con cui entrambi risultavano irresistibili, un impossibile richiamo ad un'umanità che nessuno dei due possiede, che entrambi amano e invidiano e ritengono preziosa, qualcosa da proteggere.

Il Corsaro ha sempre scelto quel modo, le lusinghe di ognuno dei suoi corpi per attrarlo e permettergli di sfogare così il proprio dolore, la solitudine protratta a lungo, la ferita di un abbandono, il livido inguaribile di una perdita.

Ma _lei_ , adesso, _lei_ a bordo chissà dove sulla TARDIS, nel groviglio di stanze interne che neanche lui conosce completamente. _Lei_ che non conosce regola, sta giocando secondo le regole di casa, quella casa di cui gli ha promesso, giurato e spergiurato di conoscere le coordinate (falso), e alla quale vorrebbe tornare in sua compagnia (vero, forse. Sicuramente interessante. Molto molto invitante. Pericoloso). 

I corpi sono soltanto corpi. Non è necessario alzarsi dal letto, percorrere i corridoi illuminati soltanto dalle luci di cortesia, varcare soglie e negoziare termini fisici di un incontro.

Non ha mai avuto molta importanza chi indossasse quale faccia e quale corpo, le specifiche degli stessi o – nel caso in cui il Dottore si sia lasciato trascinare fino al contatto fisico – le dinamiche degli incontri.

Il Corsaro ha un modo tutto suo di fargli fare esattamente quello che vuole, pur dandogli allo stesso tempo ciò di cui ha bisogno.

_Lei_ no, _lei_ ha aperto il discorso non invitata e senza preavviso, ma con l'attenzione di avvertirlo sulle proprie intenzioni nel modo più sottile – subdolo? Forse, ma infallibile – e irresistibile.

Da quanto tempo questo non succede?

Presumibilmente è dal momento cristallizzato nell'immagine che _lei_ , non vista e non sentita, gli propone, spingendo la propria consapevolezza verso la sua nel buio della notte artificiale del Vortice.

Nelle stanze del Dottore il divanetto con il plaid scozzese e l'armadietto dei liquori, la sua piccola libreria consumata, persino il letto e i cuscini perdono consistenza e forma, sostituiti dalla freschezza di un'aria buonissima che il Dottore non assaggia da più di qualche secolo. Profumo di fiori d'argento aperti sotto il calore di due soli alti sull'orizzonte arancio, il profumo di erba rossa schiacciata sotto i piedi nudi – il solletico delle lame dell'erba sulle piante dei piedi e sulle caviglie, le macchie rosse invisibili sul rosso della veste – l'eco di risate giovani e sogni condivisi, il contatto sciocco e fondamentale di mani intrecciate e strette palmo contro palmo.

Il ricordo è vivo come se fosse accaduto soltanto ieri, e l'enfasi non è sulla nostagia.

_Lei_ sta volontariamente mettendo l'accento sulla dolcezza languida di lunghissimi pomeriggi estivi sotto quei soli, in fuga dalle lezioni e nascosti il più lontano possibile, dove nessun adulto avrebbe potuto scovarli.  _Lei_ vuole che lui senta ancora la sua mano stringersi nella sua, e i suoi pensieri sfumare dai propri ai suoi e viceversa. 

Non erano che due ragazzi, bambini quasi in fasce per la società che non avrebbe iniziato a considerarli senzienti e capaci di comprensione prima di molti decenni, secoli persino.

Ma questo, considerato molto più scandaloso di qualsiasi altro tipo di  _liaison_ , avevano già scoperto come farlo. (L'idea che oltre allo stringersi mano nella mano, ridendo nell'erba alta e consegnando l'uno all'altro  le proprie sensazioni e i propri pensieri più riposti, l'idea che avrebbero potuto fare qualcos'altro oltre a questo non li sfiorava, oltre forse l'istintiva, assurda necessità di un bacio. Né gli adulti avrebbero mai pensato che loro, infanti di cento, duecento anni, potessero mai contemplare qualcosa di tanto stupido, frivolo e  _ umano _ . No, certo che no.)

Il ricordo è una proposta, adesso, è un modo per ricordare cosa sono stati, è una richiesta sorprendentemente gentile e timida, quasi esitante.

È per questo che il Dottore non chiude subito la propria mente, lasciando fuori l'intrusa e schermandosi a qualsiasi ulteriore intromissione.

È la lusinga di quel vecchio giorno d'estate colmo di colori e luce e per niente consumato. Il ricordo non si è ingiallito come certe vecchie fotografie terrestri, e conserva ancora profumi e sapori e sensazioni. Il premere di un palmo giovane contro il suo ugualmente tenero, dita leggere strette tra le sue e un'altra consapevolezza intrecciata alla sua sotto i sol i. Un'ebbrezza tenera e infinita come e meglio di una grande abbuffata di more troppo mature rubate dal cespuglio macchiandosi e pungendosi le dita, e di vino rubato in dispensa sotto  lo sguardo non troppo vigile di un gargoyle annoiato che potrebbe anche aver strizzato l'occhio con aria complice.

Il Dottore la lascia entrare, ancora guardingo e attento, ancora a guardia delle numerose porte chiuse. È pericolosa, è infida, potrebbe avere infinite armi a propria disposizione e usarle su ciò che lui con tanta attenzione conserva dietro porte chiuse a chiave a tripla mandata.

Ah.

Sì, sì, certo. Gli umani questo non possono capirlo, ed è per questo che rincorrono con caparbietà i piaceri della carne, l'unica cosa a loro disposizione per inseguire e neanche sempre, un momento di completo abbandono e unione come questo.

Dal momento in cui la lascia libera di entrare e muoversi a suo piacimento la sua essenza – folle, assurda, non meno complicata della propria, turbata da malattia e morte non meno di quanto lui non ne sia ugualmente sconvolto, un campo di battaglia nella forma un po' frusta di un prestigiatore di mezz'età con l'accento scozzese e le sopracciglia pesanti – invade ogni cosa senza predominare, adagiandosi su ogni superficie immaginaria, aggiungendo i propri colori e i propri suoni alla sinfonia costantemente in corso nella mente del Dottore.

Gli viene in mente, senza alcun motivo, l'immagine squisita di un duetto musicale, due strumenti delicati e dalla meccanica difficile, dalla tecnica ancora più inarrivabile, in grado di coordinarsi al punto da suonare come un unico discorso composto da domande e risposte, frasi e pensieri, ricordi, litigi, spiegazioni, dichiarazioni.

Sì, sì, è un'immagine perfetta.

_ Lei _ è un violino capriccioso? Un organo a canne indemoniato nella sua spinta possente verso una grandezza che l'umanità non può raggiungere? Pazienza se  _ lei _ non è umana, così come non lo è lui, l'umanità ha pregi che neanche riesce a riconoscere, e tra questi il genio in ogni sua forma e misura. 

No, forse è l'oboe, e sguscia senza lasciare una sola traccia del proprio passaggio, sorvegliando dall'alto il progresso lento e metodico del Dottore, costretto a proseguire al livello del terreno.

No, no, _lei_ è il pianoforte.

Il nome stesso contiene tutte le sue contraddizioni. Amica, nemica, unica speranza, ultima nemesi. Sempre fedele nella sua totale disonestà, disonesta nell'aver tentato di essere trasparente e cristallina.

Che la sua sia tutta una scena per metterlo di nuovo in trappola al momento opportuno, il Dottore non riesce a pentirsi di niente ora come ora, trasportato dalla melodia dei loro pensieri congiunti, dal flusso delle immagini che continuamente si fondono e si trasformano.

Lui immagina frattali, _lei_ colora tutto nelle tinte di arcobaleni folli e distorce le sue strutture dalla simmetria perfetta ed eterna in scarabocchi languidi e curvilinei senza alcun senso.

Lui tenta di rimettere ordine e distinguere le singole voci degli strumenti, le vibrazioni dei colori, il respiro di ogni attimo, _lei_ orchestra una sinfonia assurda e discordante della quale lui non riesce a dispiacersi.

No, sì, è il pianoforte. Carezzevole, languido, quasi un carillon delicato e stucchevole, e poi il tuono più inesorabile, il tuono e lo schiocco crudele dell'onda su scogli taglienti. Immancabili tamburi.

_Lei_ è tempesta e risacca, tuono e fulmine, onda e schiuma. Risuona e schiocca e gocciola e tintinna cambiando continuamente tonalità e tempo.

Lui, lui è quelle otto drammatiche note sempre uguali di un canone ripetuto alla noia, lasciando agli altri strumenti il compito di levarsi alti e leggeri sopra la superficie dell'accompagnamento.

Soltanto che _lei_ non glielo permette.

Trilla e gorgheggia e poi rotola come onde al largo e gli lascia lo spazio, i silenzi da riempire con la propria melodia.

È costretto a deviare dalla propria via semplice e noiosa e seguire _lei_ piuttosto, lungo contrafforti su per ripide salite e giù in picchiata senza poter toccare il fondo.

Ah già, lui è il violoncello, confinato per troppo tempo a far da tappezzeria sullo sfondo mentre strumenti più spregiudicati si concedono l'ebbrezza e l'agio di virtuosismi a lui preclusi.

_Lei_ lascia che lui sussurri e lusinghi, che provochi, che sorga in un crescendo tonante e si spezzi in mille frammenti acuti e leggiadri.

È tutto soltanto nella sua testa, senza neanche una mano stretta intorno alla sua a dargli la dimensione di quanto sia enorme quello che ha permesso e desiderato. Le sue mani sono vuote e strette sulle lenzuola, il suo respiro accelerato e lo sguardo aperto e fisso su di un soffitto sgombro che non vede neanche.

I corpi sono soltanto corpi, e la loro intimità effimera e fuggevole non può arrivare in nessun modo a questo, non può eguagliare l'unione sublime di due menti.

_Lei_ non si ritira subito. Non si ritira affatto, restando attorcigliata nei suoi pensieri come un gatto dagli occhi maliziosi e azzurri raggomitolato di fronte ad un camino acceso, una piccola morbida fornace accesa di fusa e languore.

Anche quando l'ultima nota si è spenta tremando e il Dottore ha tirato un lungo respiro ed è tornato alle proprie faccende _lei_ resta lì, incastrata tra un'equazione e il desiderio vago di una tazza di tè, con la sensazione precisa e perfetta di un sorriso lieve e sincero, sollevato persino.

I corpi sono soltanto corpi, e non c'è contatto umano che possa eguagliare l'unione di due menti superiori, ma con i suoi sensi eccezionali il Dottore lo percepisce quasi fisicamente, quel sorriso, e non riesce a scacciare via l'idea del tutto incongrua e assurda, certo, di baciarlo sul serio la prossima volta che lo vede.

 

\--

 

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è nata dal desiderio di scrivere una scena come questa, con un concetto come questo che mi girava in testa da un po' di tempo, sospinta dall'ondata di sensazioni quasi insopportabile che mi ha travolto dopo essere stata ad un concerto di musica da camera per pianoforte e violoncello (sono ovvia nelle mie ispirazioni, me ne rendo conto). 
> 
> Vi prego di ascoltare questo, mentre leggete: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MTTfCvBNSI
> 
> Alcune cose avranno più senso se avete un'idea di come è organizzata la società dei Time Lord, soprattutto per quanto riguarda riproduzione e legami personali. Comunque non avevo intenzione di fare un trattato sull'argomento quanto di lasciare delle leggere impronte e impressioni.
> 
> Una parola sul rating. Per quanto riguarda noi umani, questo racconto non scalfisce neanche la superficie del 'teen and up'. L'ho lasciato soltanto perché comunque ci sono menzioni di argomenti che, per quanto ormai i ragazzini adolescenti siano più scafati di me, penso sempre che dei bambini dovrebbero affrontare seguiti dai genitori. Forse sono troppo conservatrice in questo, ma credo che tutto vada spiegato quando viene chiesto e nel modo migliore, riducendo al minimo le fonti potenzialmente dannose.  
> Non c'è nulla di veramente scabroso in questa storia, ad essere sincera, ma mi preoccupo sempre per i nostri bambini.
> 
> Dal punto di vista di un Time Lord, invece... questa storia è oltre il rating 'explicit'. Non c'è un rating adatto per segnalarla. L'idea che qualcuno possa scrivere di un momento così intimo, complesso e personale sarebbe in grado di sconvolgere i nostri Signori del Tempo.   
> Il sesso esiste nella loro società (ovviamente), ma viene visto come qualcosa di... non sporco o peccaminoso secondo una concezione religiosa (figurarsi), ma di superfluo e troppo triviale per preoccuparsene.   
> Non c'è nulla di più intimo e personale di una passeggiata nella mente di un amante.   
> Questo sì, che sarebbe motivo di parecchi rossori.


End file.
